(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transport mechanism, a developing device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
There is a known transport mechanism including a transport body that is rotatably supported by bearings and is rotatable about a shaft, the transport body being configured to transport, while stirring, a developer containing toner particles and magnetic particles. Furthermore, there is a known technique in which an annular magnetic member having a maximum magnetic force of about 100 mT is provided around a shaft of a transport body, whereby the transportation of a developer past the magnetic member by the transport body is restricted.
If a specific developer defined below is transported by the above transport mechanism, toner particles contained in the developer may adhere to the shaft of the transport body. The specific developer referred to herein is defined as a developer containing toner particles having a volume mean particle size of 4.8 μm or about 4.8 μm or smaller and a storage modulus at 40° C. of 5.0×106 Pa or about 5.0×106 Pa or greater and 5.0×108 Pa or about 5.0×108 Pa or smaller, and magnetic particles having a volume mean particle size of 20 μm or about 20 μm or larger.